horrorrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Hannibal Lecter
|- | |} Character History Hannibal Lecter is born on January 20, 1933, to a wealthy aristocratic Lithuanian family. After the death of his parents in World War II, twelve-year-old Hannibal and his younger sister Mischa were held against their will by a group of looters during the severe winter of 1944. Unable to find food, the looters resorted to cannibalism, and chose Mischa to be consumed. Lecter was severely traumatized by his sister's death, an event that haunted him for the rest of his life. This destroyed his faith in God, and shaped him into the "monster" that is later depicted in the series. Lecter, orphaned, lived in his former home which had been converted into an orphanage. After a year, his uncle and aunt: Count Robert Lecter, and Lady Murasaki, retrieve him so that he could live in France. Lecter committed his first murder as a teenager, by beheading a butcher who insulted his aunt, and whose insult indirectly lead to the death of his uncle. Lecter was interrogated by the police, but was released on lack of evidence. Knowing what Lecter had done, Lady Murasaki feared that he would try to kill the men who murdered Mischa. After failing to dissuade him from hunting the men, Lecter left, determined to avenge his sister. Avenging Mischa grew into an obsession, and he relentlessly hunted the group who killed his sister; he then systematically butchers them, cannibalizing several of them. When he confronts the group's leader, Vladis Grutas, he learns that he too had consumed Mischa's remains in a broth. Out of rage, Lecter carved the letter M into Grutas' body repeatedly. Upon seeing what Lecter had become, Lady Murasaki left him. With all his loved ones gone, Lecter leaves Europe for the United States, having earlier been accepted to Johns Hopkins University. The Chesapeake Ripper Later, Hannibal established a psychiatric practice in Baltimore, Maryland, and became a celebrated figure in the city's most prominent social circles. Lecter had also worked as an emergency room physician in Baltimore. Lecter kills nine more people in Baltimore, and is nicknamed "The Chesapeake Ripper." Ironically, Lecter corresponds with FBI Agent Will Graham on the murders he himself commits. Graham consults Lecter one night, and suddenly realizes the doctor is the killer he seeks after seeing the antique medical diagram "Wound Man" in Lecter's office; Graham remembers that one of the victims was found in the exact position. When Graham attempts to call the police, Lecter stabs and nearly disembowels him. Lecter is found not guilty by reason of insanity and sentenced to nine consecutive life terms in the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane. He is nicknamed "Hannibal the Cannibal" in the National Tattler, a lurid tabloid that covers his trial. Incarceration Lecter is a model patient for the first year of his incarceration, however, he attacked a nurse, dislocating her jaw and eating her tongue and one of her eyes. During the assault, Lecter's pulse never rose above 85 beats per minute. Because of his unusual brain wave patterns and history of violence, he is branded a "pure sociopath"; Graham mentions, however, that Lecter does not really fit any psychological profile, and so is labeled a sociopath for lack of a more appropriate term. Lecter refuses to submit to any standard psychological testing, folding questionnaires into origami and reciting a recipe for nacho dip under the influence of sodium amytal. Lecter's keepers in the asylum are: administrator Frederick Chilton, whom Lecter despises and considers his nemesis; and guard Barney Matthews, who treats Lecter with courtesy, and enjoys a mutual respect. Graham briefly consults Lecter in an investigation of a serial killer dubbed "The Tooth Fairy". Unknown to Graham, Lecter starts a correspondance with the killer, Francis Dolarhyde, and gives him Graham's home address in code. As a result, Dolarhyde is killed and Graham is permanently disfigured. Later, Lecter assists FBI trainee Clarice Starling in capturing "Buffalo Bill". In exchange for his help (given as vague, riddling clues) Lecter demands personal information about Starling's painful childhood. The two grow to respect each other, and it is implied that Lecter forms a romantic attachment to her. When "Multiple" Miggs, the prisoner in cell adjacent to Lecter's, throws his semen into her face, Lecter "finds this discourtesy unspeakably ugly" and punishes Miggs by manipulating him into committing suicide. Toward the end of the investigation, Lecter gives Starling a final clue: "This man covets, and how do we begin to covet? We covet what we see everyday." This helps Starling deduce that the killer knew one of his victims personally, and uses this to find "Buffalo Bill" in time to save the woman he had kidnapped, killing him in the ensuing struggle. Lecter escapes, killing two guards, a staff of paramedics and a tourist whose identity he steals. During a party celebrating her graduation from the FBI Academy, Starling is startled when she receives a phone call from Lecter. He asks her if the lambs have stopped screaming, and promises her that he will not come after her, and that he expects the same courtesy. He also tells her that he is "having an old friend for dinner". Lecter is stalking Frederick Chilton, who has arrived at the same location (the Bahamas) to hide from Lecter, knowing he is likely to go after him for his cruelty as his warden. The Undercover Years Lecter is now living in Florence, Italy, under the alias "Dr. Fell". There, he is the curator of the prestigious Capponi Library (having murdered the position's previous occupant). He reads in an American newspaper that Starling, now a full-fledged FBI agent, has been blamed for a botched drug raid and is in danger of losing her job. In the meantime Starling is sent to the mansion of billionaire Mason Verger, who was mutilated and paralyzed after an encounter with Lecter years earlier. Verger, who specifically asked for Starling, claims he has new information (which turns out to be an X-ray which he is only willing to disclose to Starling. Upon her arrival Verger tells Starling about his history with Lecter. He first met Dr. Lecter because he was under a court order to have therapy after being convicted of child sex abuse charges. Lecter learns that a corrupt detective named Pazzi has informed Verger of his whereabouts. He kills Pazzi, and flees to the U.S. to stalk Starling, albeit without homicidal intentions. He is kidnapped by Verger's men after Starling's corrupt boss, Paul Krendler, uses her as bait. Starling attempts to rescue Lecter from Verger's sadistic grasp, only to be wounded in the ensuing gunfight. Lecter subsequently saves the wounded Starling from a herd of specially trained giant cannibal hogs. and, while doing so, also persuades Verger's assistant Dr. Cordell Doemling to let Verger roll into the pit with the killer hogs, thereby killing him. He would therefore get the satisfaction of watching Verger die. Lecter takes Starling to Krendler's lake-front house and performs surgery on her to remove the bullet. After awakening she discovers her whereabouts and calls the police before heading downstairs where Lecter has performed a Craniotomy on Krendler. Starling watches in horror as Lecter feeds the severely drugged Krendler a small part of his own brain after it has been sautéed in butter and herbs. After Starling fails to apprehend Lecter by herself, the police finally arrive, but not before Lecter has escaped, losing a hand in the process. Creating a Monster Not long after the events at the Lake House, Dr. Lecter once again establishes a new identity and reputation as Dr. Wilhelm Friedrich in Buenos Aires. The Archers, an American family, comes to town seeking Dr. Friedrich’s help with their child prodigy son Andrew Kevin Archer who has been having severe traumatic issues as of late. As it turns out, Lecter has been secretly contacting the genius boy, influencing him to act out his aggressions toward his parents. Hannibal murdered the parents and took young Andrew as his own, raising the brilliant boy and psychologically conditioning him to emerge as a brutal killer. RPG Remake 1 Hannibal and Andrew now live undercover in Cambridge, Massachusetts as Dr. Friedrich and his son Professor Noah Friedrich. Things begin to shake up for the pair as the infamous in her own right Catherine Tramell enter their lives. Dr. Cordell Doemling also shows back up, leading to the capture of Dr. Lecter, much to the joy of Special Agent Scott Nolan who intends to use the murderous doctor to help with the capture of another infamous murderer on the loose…The Jigsaw Killer.